


fake plastic lemon

by Merideath



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coffee is life, Established Relationship, F/M, Lemon Rebellion (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: Mornings aren't for everyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> People, hi. Sorry its been forever since I posted anything, though I have scribbled a few things down on tumblr...and, er, completely forgot to crosspost them over here on ao3. Oops? Anyway, I had hopes of writing smut for the Lemon Rebellion but my brain isn't for focusing all that much and, all puns in tended, writing smut can be hard. Writing can be hard period. I promise that I will try and dig up the last few drabbles that I wrote and pop them up on ao3 next week, and hopefully add some words to a wip or two. 
> 
> Thank you lovely readers for continuing to read, and sometimes reread my stories, and commenting when you can. I appreciate it more than you know, even when I struggle to reply because my brain is being a dick. 
> 
> for those that don't know I'm typhoidmeri over on tumblr if you want to wander over and say hi or follow my dumb blog. <3

"Morning," Steve murmurs. He rubs his nose over Darcy's bare shoulder. His skin is still cool from the room and his early morning run. Hair damp from the shower. “What do you want to do today, sweetheart.”

The endearment rattles around in his chest, curling warm in his belly. It was a new thing, this relationship they’d started on, no scratches in the paint, or frayed edges in need of mending. Not yet anyway, they had only been together a few months, sleeping together even less, and Steve hadn’t yet screwed up, at least not enough to wreck the threads of the relationship tying them together.

"No,” Darcy groans burrowing beneath the pillow. "No coffee, no morning."

Steve laughs, shoulders shaking as he curls his body around Darcy’s smaller form. The callouses on his fingertips catch on the soft cotton t-shirt she’s wearing. His shirt.

She stretches out, and collapses back into herself cuddling his arm to her chest. “Coffee,” Darcy whines.

“Now?” Steve asks. The curve of her breast fills his palm and he rubs his thumb over the nipple until hardens. “There are better ways to wake up.” Darcy arches into his touch, humming sleepily. He pushes his hips forward, half hard cock nestling against Darcy’s bare ass.

“Coffee first,” Darcy mumbles, cuddling the pillow more than Steve.

Steve sighs, falling back against the bed. “Coffee,” he mutters throwing back the blankets and rolling out of bed.

The kitchen is small, tidier than the rest of the apartment. The coffee machine is a monstrosity of chrome and matt black with two coffee cups sat on the counter beside it with a spoon and a jar of sugar. One mug is a white with an angry lemon and the words _‘When life gives you lemons… squirt them in somebody’s eye’_.

There’s a pink post-it note over the power button with Darcy’s messy scrawl instructing him on how to coax a latte out of espresso machine.

“Fuck that,” Steve mutters to himself crumpling the note in his hand and switching the machine on. He wasn't anywhere near as technologically inept as people tended to think.

Darcy knew that, just as he knew she was rather precious about her first coffee of the day. Second and third for that matter. It still takes him two goes to get a coffee that didn't taste like ass.

A shaft of sunlight falls across the bed illuminating Darcy’s bare leg curled over the quilt top. For a moment Steve entertains the thought of tickling her bare foot or setting the coffee down to burrow beneath the bedding to mouth at Darcy until the lingering coffee on his tongue is replaced by her.

“Coffee?” Darcy asks pulling her leg back under the blankets.

“Yeah,” Steve says, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He arches a brow and takes a loud slurp of coffee. "Mmmm."

Darcy emerges from the bedding, a mass of dark hair obscuring all but the tip of her nose and rose colored lips, and one pale outstretched arm. "Gimme."


End file.
